The Lost Days of the School
by Nierx
Summary: Drabbble like. This idea has been in my head for a while. All the Flock will get to have POV's. About the pain and certain tests and training of the School.
1. Pain POV by Max

I own nothing. Max's POV.

The Lost Days of School

Pain is the first thing I remember. Pain of tests and of running of vomiting. I saw them. My friends, my flock. One by one they came. Fang, then Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and finally, Angel.

I remember when Iggy was taken away for the night vision surgery. He was trembling as if he knew that they would screw up. He came back, bandages over his eyes. After the whitecoats took them off, they saw what they did. Ig was blind forever.

Days and years past. We grew taller. The whitecoats gave us bigger cages. Experiments died around us. The mouse-cat combo starved. Erasers were born. Ari was human and blond, following us (really me) around.

Pain….


	2. Adapting POV by Iggy

**Thanks for the review Obsessed Fang Girl. **

**Disclaimer-don't own anything! DUH!**

**Chapter 2- Adapting Iggy POV.**

One minute, it felt like. One minute ago I could see. The next, I was in my dog crate with bandages over my eyes.

"Let's see how his eyes are. The swellings down."

They took them off and I opened my eyes. I could hear them, feel them, but not see them. It was black.

"Oh no. It failed, it's blind."

How? I could see a minute ago. But not now.

The next day, they tested my reflexes by having me dodge punches by an Eraser. I got clipped in the head a few times but I got faster as time went on. I could tell how big a room was by clicking my tongue and listening.

Max and Fang and the Gasman helped me the best they could. I got better but it still is hard not seeing. I'm used to it but I wish…that I could see.


	3. Reason POV by Fang

**Sry ive been gone for so long. Homework. Grrr… **

**I OWN NOTHING!!! SEE THE NAME OF THE SITE!!!**

Fang's POV- Reason

You can probably guess why I wear black all the time. I am mourning for our lost childhood and the other experiments. And I like black. It looks good on me.

But, anyway, the whitecoats messed us up. I used to like pain, it helped me cope. Now I don't because you need to look forward, find something else than the pain.

Max helped me. She saved me with Jeb, from the darkness of pain. She is my angel, my guardian. She watches over me like the flock. I like her. No, I LOVE her. My sweet angel Max.

**There short, sweet. Sorry that it is so short. Oh well. More later.**

Darth Fidget


	4. POV's by Gasman and Angel

Yo. Sorry I have a life so…well OK. BUT IT IS A TWO-FER! How happy-making! PS- I revised this for Juugo-chan because she said this was an intro chapter.

* * *

The Gasman's POV- Why us?

Why were we born into this?

I know that this isn't right.

Born and raised in cages, never to fly or be something else. Just this empty feeling of something isn't quite right.

Jeb seems to be the only one who treats us nicely like we're human not a number on a page.

He isn't as mean as the others. I don't trust him but I feel...I feel...something...new.

I don't know what it is but it seems nice.

What is it?

* * *

Angel's POV- Who are We?

Why do the treat us so horribly?

I can feel their minds, talking in words that I can't understand. I know more words than an average two-year-old and I can't talk yet.

But soon. Jeb will help us. Get out.

Away from this pain and the evil men with their evil minds with their evil painful tools.

Who are we? I try not to fall into dispair but who are we?

Soon. Freedom...

* * *

Did I make Angel sound too old? I think so… 

PRESS THAT BUTTON! REVIEW AND GET COOKIES!!!

Max: Coooooooooooookies!

Me: Stay away yo! uses mad ninja skills

…

Fang: (pokes me) Dead. Oh well.

Max: Ok folks, while we get her awake REVIEW AND WE GET COOKIES!

The dead

Darth Fidget


	5. Thinking POV by Nudge

_Yes I have been gone for a while. I have a life. And my parents let me only have an hour of electronics! ONE BLOODY HOUR! Grrr… Read and Review. I think we're on Nudge right?_

Nudge: RIGHT!!!! Blah. Blah blah….

**Chapter 5- Nudge's POV- Thinking**

That evil doctor whose name reminds me of soup was right: I can't control my brain. Hm…soup. Max says that I'm special. Iggy says that I might have ADD because I can't keep mind on one thing.

I'm obsessed with my parents and my name that they gave me. I mean, USED to be obsessed but now I'm not. That part is over.

Max and Fang and Iggy watch over us younger kids. I mostly feel like that's comforting. Sometimes it's smothering though. I want to do my own thing sometimes. Like find our parents, have a home, shop. I think the list of importance is home, shop. Not the parents anymore.

I think a lot. About the past mostly. Jeb says that everything is a test. So is being mutant freaks a test? I don't know. Probably.

I love to shop. It's the best thing in the world. I LOVE France and New York. It's like the best place in the world. Places I mean. I can't spell or do grammar right. That's what you love about being on the run with wings.

_I know. It's crap. The older kids were WAY easier to right so that is why it is crap. That's because Max, Fang, and Iggy have, I donno…THEY WERE EASIER TO WRITE OK SO SORRY THAT IT IS BAD!!!!_

Rant over.

**Nudge: **Mfff. Mfff!!!

Ducktape works wonders yo.

Nierx-chan out.

Nierx-chan


	6. Wasted Time POV by Ari

_This is the Ari chapter. THE. LAST. CHAPTER! Kay, kay. Read and review. _

**Chapter 6-Ari's POV- Wasted Time**

I'm laying on the ground, Max is holding me. I know that I am dying but there is no wound. Time is up… It's funny. I spent the young years that I had hating Max, Fang, the flock…Wasted time…

* * *

_Dad tells me not to go in there. But I do. Blond hair hangs slightly in my face. I'm about three. I see other kids, in cages: this is the bird room I think. But there are kids. Now I see that they are older than me, about ten. They have wings. There all asleep. Except for one girl. She has sandy hair and bright brown eyes. I can see in the semi-darkness._

_What's your name? I'm Ari._

_Don't have one.

* * *

_

The world is a bit darker. I feel heavy. I remember people staring at me in stores, whispering that I looked freakish. I hated them. Max has made me feel human ever since we escaped The School. All those years, so short. Wasted…

* * *

_There gone. I'm alone. Dad's gone. So is the girl and the rest of the bird kids. Gone.

* * *

_

It hurts…I'm almost gone…

* * *

_STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME._

_They laugh while I cry. They ask me if that was want I wanted, to be like them. I think I did. I'm wolfish now. My bright hair is a muted brown, I'm bigger. I hurt. Daddy. Where are you?

* * *

_

Max, my half-sister, she's crying. I feel bad, I don't want to leave. But I have to. I say her name and I'm gone. I'm in white. I can see normal, human hands. Blond hair hangs into my eyes. I'm me again…

I cry for the wasted time…

* * *

_What do you think? Cookies and hot chocolate for reviewers…_

_Nierx-chan_


End file.
